


It's All Over

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [18]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the right thing to do, but leaving is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Over

* * *

_**You must leave now take what you need, you think will last.  
But whatever you wish to keep you better grab it fast.** _

\- "It's All Over Now Baby Blue," Them

* * *

 

 

It was the right thing, he knew--despite the twinging of his spark in its chamber--he could read the signs. More talk of political maneuverings. The distant optics. The renewed interest in the history of the Allspark. Later and later nights when he didn't know--precisely--where his bonded had disappeared to, but had the faintest hum in the back of his processor that suggested he was with his Communications Officer...and that Seeker.

But none of that stopped him from staring at his belongings--datapads, photoscreens, the occasional odd memento from one of the civilians he'd met over his many cycles as Prime--and wondering where, exactly, he would go...

And that's how Megatron found him, standing still, staring without seeing, in the middle of their shared apartment.

Their gazes met, locked, fire and ice battling, neither willing to relent.

Megatron said nothing, simply closed the door behind him and slid the locks into place, before taking a stance Optimus new well. The one that said "The only way you'll get from point A to point B is through me...and I've no qualms about offlining you, throwing you over my shoulder and binding you to the recharge berth to get you to listen to reason."

The studied one another for the space of a few sparkbeats and then Optimus looked away and sank slowly onto the cushions of the two seated lounger. The weight of Megatron's gaze lifted as he settled behind Optimus, body pressing close, hands coming to rest loosely around the Prime's wrists.

And Optimus shuttered his optics, tried to ignore the relief pulsing in his spark at the nearness of its mate, and wondered, if maybe tomorrow, he'd have the courage to walk out that door.


End file.
